


Old Men Sucking face

by Storm89



Series: SPN: Imagines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Imagine Series, M/M, Old men kissing, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine walking in on Bobby and Crowley kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Men Sucking face

You were tired as you got to Bobby’s house, hoping the hunter will put you up for the night. You knocked on the door and getting no answer, you opened it.

“Bobby! Its me.” You called out, “I knocked, but you-”

You freeze when you take in the scene.

Bobby and Crowley were making out on the sofa, unaware that you were in the room. It was like watching a car wreck, you couldn't look away. But when Bobby gropes Crowleys ass, you knew it was enough.

“What the doodly fuck?” you yelled, watching as they sprung apart, “Man, I don’t want to see old men sucking face!”

You then go into the house to the bathroom, shaking your head.

“Man, they boys are gonna freak when they find out what you were doing on the sofa.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do the imagine fics and it will be a series. This would have been my reaction if I saw these two for the first time.
> 
> I don’t own SPN! Comments are loved!


End file.
